


Shatter Me

by MotherfuckingDamianWayne



Category: Cross Fight B-Daman | B-Daman Crossfire (Anime)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dragon B-Shot Friendship For the win, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Riki's Dad is Mean, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherfuckingDamianWayne/pseuds/MotherfuckingDamianWayne
Summary: Sometimes the brightest smiles, hide the darkest secrets. This is quite true for one Rikki Ryugasaki, as suddenly, thanks to the arrival of his father, his secrets laid bare to all his friends. Can they protect him? Will Samuru, Basara and Novu save their fellow dragon like he did them? Just remember, the ocean may be beautiful, but it hides many dangers below its waves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I am a horrible person who likes to make her favorite characters suffer. I mean I absolutely adore these guys, yet I always seem to put them thru so much shit. Though I usually do try to give them a happy ending. So anyway this is me coming up with an idea about an answer to one of my questions about B-daman Crossfire, where is Rikki’s father? It’s going to be sad, but good news there’s going to be plenty of dragon B-shot friendship and stuff like that, because honestly I love how Basara, Novu and Samuru are all just kinda like ‘we don’t care’ when they all do care a lot about Rikki. So for timeframe, this is just a few weeks after the dragold incident. Also, yes, the title is taken from the song Shatter Me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope.

“B-shots! Ready! Aim! Crossfire!” The MC announced as the B-shoots began their games in all their different blocks.

It was small tournament, just for fun, after the whole Dragold incident everyone just wanted to relax without the stress of any high stake battles. So Rikki had decided to organise a friendly tournament with everyone there, he even managed to get Novu and Basara to show up.

The competition was open to the public, so whoever wanted to come play could, or if they just wanted to watch they could take a seat in the stadium and enjoy the show.

Rikki himself had been on roll. Having beat both Yuki and then Simon with ease and was now going head to head with his long time rival and good friend, though the other would never admit it, Samuru.

“Yaaa! Special move! Lightning Dracyan!” Rikki cried out in glee as he and Dracyan unleashed their special move, hitting the last cube and winning the match. “Alright! Wayda go Dracyan!” Rikki cheered with his B-daman.  
“Nice job.” Samuru congratulated the blue haired boy with his usual small smile on his lips.

“Indeed, you two performed exceptionally.” Dravice agreed with his partner.

“Aww thanks you guys, you two were awesome too.” Rikki said with a sheepish grin on his lips. Samuru was glad to see the bluenette so relaxed, after everything that had happened, it was good to see he could still smile and play around.

“Yes you two were fantastic.” Said a voice from behind Rikki accompanied by a light clapping. Not recognising the voice Rikki turned around along with Samuru to see who it was.

The way Rikki stiffened at the sight of the unknown man, did not go unnoticed by Samuru. The man was tall and strong, with dark blue hair and piercing brown eyes and had a friendly smile on his face. Despite all this, Samuru felt something off about this man.

It seems Samuru wasn’t the only one who noticed Rikki’s sudden mood change, no matter how slight it was, since all of the other WBMA b-shots stopped what they were doing to look over at what was going on. They’d all known Rikki for long enough and been through enough with him to notice when something was off.

“Aww, what’s wrong Rikki my boy don’t you recognise me? I mean you were quite young when I last saw you. Though you’ve always been on the small side, haven’t you?” The stranger said, laughter in his voice. 

“How could I possibly ever hope to forget you.” Rikki mumbled quietly under his breath not loud enough for most people to hear with the exception of Samuru who’d been standing near the other boy. Samuru couldn’t help but wonder what Rikki could mean by that.

Samuru and the others watched as Rikki seemed to gather himself and raise his head, from where it’d been observing his shoes, with a bright grin that would have fooled all of them if they hadn’t been looking for something like this. 

“Hey father. What are you doing here?” Rikki addressed the other man, much to the shock of everyone in the stadium.

Novu couldn’t help but notice the way Rikki addressed his father, with a formal and detached father instead of what might of been expected of the boy, which was something along the line of dad or pops, not father.

“Ahh, good so you do recognise me. And as for what I’m doing here, well when I heard my son had become a champion B-shot I just knew I had to go visit him to congratulate you.” Rikki’s father said brightly as he moved to stand in front of Rikki and put his hand on the tiny boys shoulder.

Basara didn’t miss the way Rikki flinched slightly at the touch and the brief flash of fear in the e boy’s eyes before it disappeared. ‘What was that?’ Basara thought to himself. Because if there was one thing Rikki wasn’t normally, it was scared. Over time they’d all found out that it took a lot to scare Rikki Ryugasaki and even if he was scared he would always face whatever it was head on, not holding anything back. So what could have caused that fear in Rikki’s eyes just a moment ago.

Whatever it was Basara didn’t like it.

“I’d love to catch up with you, but you seem kinda busy right now with all your friends. So how's about I catch up with you later when it's just you and me! Some good old fashioned father son bonding eh!” Rikki’s father proposed with a very bright grin, Rikki tried not to flinch from the way his father's grip on his shoulder tightened in warning.

Rikki stayed silent, and the man seemed to take that as some kind of agreement as he let go and turned to leave.

“Well it was nice seeing all of you play I’ll see you later Rikki!” The man called over his shoulder as he waved his hand in goodbye.

They watched him until he left there line of sight and then they all turned to Rikki. 

“Rikki are you alright?” Asked Samuru uneasily, he was never very good when it came to emotions. Rikki’s head was tilted downward his bangs hiding his eyes from view, but Samuru didn’t miss the way Rikki’s hands twitched slightly as if wanting to clench.

“What are you talking about Samuru. I’m fine! Anyways, sorry guys but I just remembered I need to run an errand for my mom so I’m gonna have to jet I’ll see you all later!” Rikki said as he raised his head, a big smile on his face like nothing in the universe was wrong and then took off, waving goodbye to them before any of them could say anything. They all watched him leave with worried expressions.

A few minutes after he left Sumi finally spoke up.

“So that’s him.” She stated as if she were thinking out loud.

“Hmm?” Samuru looked at the girl.

“Rikki’s father. I’ve never met him before. Rikki doesn’t usually talk about him and neither does his mother so I don’t know much about him. I guess I’m just surprised to see what he actually looks like.” Sumi clarified.

“I thought you’ve known him for a long time, how could you have never met Rikki’s father before?” Novu asked in confusion. It was a known fact that Rikki and Sumi had been best friends for years and always had each other’s backs. 

“Rikki’s parents were already divorced when he and his mom moved here and they don’t have any photos around the house with him in it so I never really knew anything about him since they don’t talk about him.” Sumi said.

“Moved here? I thought Rikki had lived here his whole life?” Asked Yuki in confusion.

“In third grade he and his mom moved here, that’s when he started going to the same school as me and when we became friends. Of course the Rikki from back then is nothing like the Rikki you all know now. Believe it or not once upon a time he was as antisocial and quiet as Basara and Samuru put together.” Sumi said with a sad look in her eyes as she remembered the past.

“What! Rikki!??! OUR Rikki Ryugasaki? Quiet and antisocial? Even more so than Samuru? No way!” Hugo declared stubbornly, after all there was no way someone as sweet and cool as Rikki was ever as cold as someone like Samuru.

“It’s true. When Rikki first came to school he was quiet, didn’t talk to anyone, unless he had some scathing remark to be said. He had quite the mouth as a kid, the kind that would throw nasty insults at bully’s without stuttering, got him into a lot of trouble. Of course that wasn’t the only reason the bully’s like’d to pick on him, I mean he was quiet, weird and alone. To a bully there's no better target for them to prove their dominance to everyone. Back then I was in a similar boat, I’ve always been a bit of a tomboy and because of that the others girls didn’t want to play with me, the boys didn’t either since I was girl. Which left on my own.” Sumi said sadly. Everyone couldn’t help but be surprised. Rikki? Bullied? What? Never mind that he apparently used to have a mean mouth at one point. 

Then Sumi let out slightly sarcastic laugh, and everyone turned back to her.

“I remember the day we first met, I was on my way home when I saw some of the taller boys from our class cornering Rikki, I don’t really remember what they wanted, but damn do I remember how small Rikki looked compared to them. I remember thinking ‘fuck it’ and running over standing in front of Rikki and telling the idiots to leave him the hell alone. We both got the shit beat out of us that day, but ever since then we’ve had each other’s backs. If one of us is gonna be given a beating then we’ll take it together and share the pain, and then when we whoop their asses later we do it together and share the pleasure of showing them just who they’re messing with. Though it seems that Rikki’s status as a crossfire champion and one of the people who defeated dragold has kept the bullies of our backs for a while now.” Sumi said with a wicked grin and a laugh on her lips.

This made them all smile a bit. Especially Novu, Samuru and Basara, because if there was one thing Rikki was, then it was strong.

Basara had always vaguely wondered where he’d gotten his strength.

Novu had questioned what exactly had inspired the boy to be so strong.

And Samuru had just always thought that Rikki was sometimes just a bit too determined for an average teen.

But this, this at least explained it all a little. 

But it still left the question of why Rikki had been so uncomfortable around his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s impossible! They said. You can never do it! They said. And I said. Ya well just watch me do it. I will breathe life into this fandom and bring it glory and fame! Because come on, this is a great show but where the hell the fandom at! Help me readers! Help me bring life into this fandom! 
> 
> Disclaimer: No, just no.

Rikki came to a stop as he was about midway down the hall leaving the stadium, he needed to take a moment to calm down. He slid down the wall a lost look on his face. ‘He can’t be back. He just can’t!’ Rikki thought as he desperately tried to pull himself together.

After a couple more calming breaths Rikki pulled himself off the ground and pushed off the wall to continue down the hall. He needed to get home. He needed to tell his mom. They’d figure it all out then.

Everything would be okay.  
Famous last words Rikki.

-BREAK LINE-

The sun was starting to set when the tournament final finished, though after Rikki left none of the WBMA B-shots had been able to focus on their matches.

Especially Samuru, Novu and Basara. Though the three hated to admit it, Rikki had become a very close friend to them and they thought of him almost like a younger brother. He’d been there for all of them when everyone else wasn’t, he’d never given up on them. Not on Novu even when he’d betrayed and lied to Rikki countless times. Not on Basara who’d been so obsessed with becoming the strongest and hadn’t cared who he had hurt in the process. Not even on Samuru who’d pushed Rikki away again and again and again. 

The four of them in their own ways had become close to each other through everything they’d been through together. And it was all thanks to Rikki and his unfailing smile.

So why was his smile today so fake? What was it about his father that roused that look of fear in his eyes?

“Hey Novu! Basara! Can I talk to you guys for a minute?” Samuru called out to the other two Dragon B-shots before they left the stadium. They both turned to look at the shorter black haired boy.

“Sure, what do you want to talk about Samuru?” Novu asked with a pleasant smile on his face. Though they both had a pretty good idea about what was going on.

“It’s about Rikki. You guys saw the way he reacted to his father. I don’t know what it is, but I’ve got a bad feeling about this. And I’m worried about Rikki, it’s not like him to leave in the middle of a tournament like that. Especially not one he helped organise.” Samuru told the other two boys, his normally cold voice colored slightly with concern.

“Ya I know. I swear when that man put his hand on Rikki’s shoulder, Rikki actually looked scared for a moment. Rikki hardly ever gets scared.” Basara added. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was worried about the Blue Dragon B-shot. Rikki was just so small, out of all of them he was the shortest and even though Basara knew Rikki was strong, physically as well as mentally and spiritually, he’d seen Rikki’s workout routine, he still worried about the kid. And finding out he was apparently being bullied did not help at all.

“It is true that it’s all rather unsettling, but we shouldn’t jump to conclusions right away. We’ll keep an eye on Rikki and make sure he’s alright, if we find he’s still behaving strangely we’ll talk to him about it.” Novu reasoned, he was as worried as the other two, but he’d always been the strategic one and he knew that if they jumped to conclusions right away they might just end up making a mess out of a problem that might not even exist. “Agreed?” 

“Sure.” Samuru agreed, hopefully they could get to the bottom of this.

“Fine.” Basara agreed as well.

The three boys nodded to each other before leaving the stadium.

-BREAK LINE-

Rikk barged into his home a little breathless after running the whole way there from the stadium.

“Oh hey sweety. Welcome home, you’re a little early aren’t you? Did something happen at the tournament?” Asked his mom as she came into view.

“Mom...huff...He….He’s… He’s back!” Rikki managed to gasp out between panting breaths.

“What?” His mom asked, but the look of shocked panic on her face told Rikki she’d understood exactly what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go, it’s short I know, but I have been fighting with this chapter for too long. I’ll do my best to get the new chapter out as soon as I can. Anyway let me know what you think in the reviews.
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.

**Author's Note:**

> So what’d you think? I bet you can all guess where this is going, and part of me hates myself for it, demanding what the hell I think I’m doing torturing my precious blue dragon boy. And honestly I don’t know. This was just an idea that wouldn’t shut up. So tell me what you thought in the reviews and all that. The next chapter should be out soon enough.
> 
> MotherfuckingDamianWayne over and out.


End file.
